The Heart Of The Rebel
by MaryBobs
Summary: Chidori, daughter of Panty, and childhood friends with Ryuji, has now came back from America to find out things have changed.
1. Chidori (06-17 00:40:03)

C POV

Its getting tiring moving from place to place. Mom and I moved back into Yongen-Jaya.

"-ri. Chidori!", I snap out of my thoughts and look at my mom calling me.

"Uh...what?", I asked.

"I asked you are you excited.", she says.

"Uh yeah...I guess.", I say looking down.

"Are you excited to see Ryuji?", she asks.

"Ryuji...? Ryuji who?", I asked.

"You know! Ryuji Sakamoto! From kindergarten.", she says smiling. "Your kindergarten crush?", she said.

I widen my eyes knowing what she's talking about and start to blush. "Agh Ma! Please don't remind me!", I said looking away.

"Ah so you do remember.", she says.

I frown at her condescending tone.

"Yes, I remember.", I say.

"Awww. So, do you miss him?", she asks.

"We don't even know if he's still here. Who I miss is his Mom.", I said.

She giggles. "Well, hopefully they're still here.", she says getting excited.

I shake my head at her enthusiasm. There's no way he'd wait up. Even if he's still here, there's no way he'd remember me either.

Mom was friends with his Mom. And Ryuji and I both liked each other. Until we had to move again from my idiot father, Brief.

The guy thinks he's allowed to do whatever he pleases with people. Toy with their emotions, ect.

Then plays victim. My mom fell for it each time and still stayed with him... Until she's finally had enough.

So we moved to Las Vegas, Nevada in America. And now we're moving back in Yongen-Jaya, hoping he wouldn't be there.

After everything we moved in the new house, Mom's notified me of me being enrolled in Shujin Academy.

"Hopefully, Ryuji's going to be there.", she says smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop jinxing things. I honestly doubt it. It'll be awkward when we do meet.", I say and go to bed.


	2. Chidori

Chidori POV

I woke up to the sound of my mom screaming and ran downstairs in a hurry.

"Mom what's-! What the...", I relaxed annoyed at the sight of her hugging another female.

I walked up to them only to see that its my twin sister that she's hugging.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here.", I say rolling my eyes.

My twin gets off of Mom. "Little sister! How are you?", she says.

I feel a vein slowly pulse into my face.

"Little?", I murmur.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Twin.", she smirks.

"Now we both know that I'm the oldest twin.", I say.

"By a minute!", she growls at me.

I roll my eyes.

"Girls, c'mon! It's time for you to go to school anyways.", Mom says.

"Where have you been anyways?", I ask.

"I was looking for scholarships. Unlike you.", she says.

"Uh, hello. I at least helped Mom with the work. Family first.", I say narrowing my eyes.

She rolled hers. "Time for school. You'll both miss the train if you can catch up.", Mom says.

I sigh and go get ready and frown at the uniform.

"This is way too small.", I say looking at the skirt and put my black tights underneath.

"A little better.", I say and walk out the house but grab my breakfast before leaving.

"Chidori, wait up.", I heard my twin call.

I turn around. Chiyo Matsuyama, 16, top notch A student. The brains of the family, with long brown hair with red tips, copper skin, and golden brown eyes. She's drop dead gorgeous though I'd never admit it to her anytime soon.

While I on the other hand, Chidori Matsuyama, 16, stuck with all B's, I'm the hot head of the family and very bipolar. I've got short brown hair with red tips as well, and lighter golden brown eyes and copper skin.

We're the Demon Sisters, unfortunately blood from my father's side.

I rolled my eyes and waited up for her.

"Geez, no respect, huh?", she says.

"You hold me back and I hurt you.", I say and she smiles as we walk to the Subway station.

On our way, it starts to rain and I let the rain trickle on me.

Chiyo takes out a umbrella, big enough to cover the both of us.

"Thanks.", I say. She nods and I notice a boy with Raven black hair standing there with a dazed look.

"Is he okay?", Chiyo asks. I was about to answer but was interrupted by fast footsteps and moved Chiyo out the way.

I watched as a blonde headed boy runs past us then stops.

"Dammit, screw that pervy teacher.", he whispers out of breath.

"Pervy teacher...?", The raven head boy said.

Chiyo and I looked at each other.

"What do you want? Planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?", the blonde walked up to the boy then looks at us.

"What about you two? You're gonna do it too?", he asks.

"Why the hostility? We have no idea who is this Kamoshida.", Chiyo said.

He looked at all of us. "Huh?", he asked.

"We don't know him.", I speak up.

"Huh? In that car just now, that was Kamoshida. He thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants to.", he shakes his head. "Who dies he think he is? King of a castle? Don't you agree?", he scoffs.

"King of a castle?", the raven head boy asks.

"No... never mind. You're from Shujin, aren't you? All of you.", he says.

"You're from Shujin, too?", I ask.

"No other school's got uniforms like these. Second years, huh? We're in the same grade, then. Just never seen you guys around. Transfers?", he asks.

"Something like that.", I say.

He nods.

"Then it's no wonder you don't know him.", he looks up. "This rain ain't too bad. We'd better hurry up or we'll be late.", he says.

I notice a slight glowing purple streak from where the blonde stepped.

We all groan and hold our heads in pain.

I was shocked considering it was out of nowhere.

"My head hurts. D@ mmit, I wanna go home.", the blonde whines and we followed him to a narrow alleyway.

The atmosphere changes as it gets tense.

"Chidori...", Chiyo whispers.

"Yeah I know...", I say looking around at the change of scenery.

"What the...!?", We hear the Blonde and catch up to him and see a giant castle.

"Is this the school?", I ask with an eyebrow raised and an unamused expression.

"No...we didn't come the wrong way, though. This should be right.", he says and walks in front of us as we followed.

"Is this the school?", the raven haired boy asked.

"Guess we'll just go and ask.", Blondie replies.

I huff in annoyance. Chiyo snickered at me.

We walk inside. "Where's the lobby? This should be the school.", Blondie says.

"Did we go and make a wrong turn?", raven haired boy asked.

"We must've.", Chiyo says.

"N-no! This has to be it!", Blondie exclaims.

"Well, it isn't.", I say.

Blondie pulls out his phone mumbling. "...Out of service...? The sign said the school's name, didn't it?", he asks.

"It did.", raven haired boy said.

I huffed again.

"Right?? You saw it too!", Blondie exclaimed.

I looked from the corner of my eye and saw a very distinctive guard costume walk up to us.

"Geez! You scared us! Who are you? You a student?", Blondie asks.

Nothing comes from the guard costume.

Though...I don't think that's a costume...

"You're costume's impressive! Is that armor real??", Blondie asks. "Don't go silent on me, say something."

"Uh guys...", Chiyo whispers backing up with me. Two more guards come walking up.

"W-what is this...?", I ask.

"H-hey, what's going on...?", Blondie asks getting worried.

"Time to run...", raven haired boy said.

"This sh!t's real...", a guard bumps up to Blondie. "H-hey, calm down. Time out man.", he says.

More surrounds us. "We gotta go!", I say.

"That's the idea, now?!", the raven haired boy exclaimed.

"Shut up and get going!", I yell and get knocked down suddenly.

"Sister!", I hear Chiyo before blacking out.


	3. Chiyo

Chiyo POV

I wake up to a cell and see two boys just now waking up.

Chidori...

"Where's my sister?!", I yell and look around to see her still knocked out.

I scrambled my way to her and shake her.

"Chi-Chi! Wake up, please!", I yell.

Her eyes open slowly and look at me.

"C-chiyo...", she whispers in a hoarse voice.

I hug her. "Don't do that to me.",I whipser.

"I didn't do anything.", she says.

"You guys scared the shit out of me. You okay?", Blondie asks.

We both nod.

"This doesn't look like no dream... what's going on...?", Blondie mumbles to himself. He kicked and banged on the door. "Hey!! Let us out!!!", he yells.

"That's not gonna get us out.", Chidori said.

"Where are we, dammit?! Is this a TV set?", he asks.

I was about to remark until we heard a deathly scream.

"W-what was that...?!", Chidori asks.

Blondie and raven haired boy run to the gated door and look out.

"The hell was that just now...?", We hear more screams.

"Whoa...whoa...whoa.", Blondie says backing up. "You're shitting me, right?", he asks.

"This is bad.", I say.

"We gotta find a way out.", Chidori says getting up.

We look around for an exit but hear loud clanking of metal as two guards stop in front of the door.

"Be glad, your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is unlawful entry. Thus, you will be sentenced to death.", it says.

"It finally talks.", Chidori says.

"What!?!", Blondie exclaims.

"No one is allowed to do as they please in my castle.", we all heard a voice say and the guards move out of the way to reveal a man in Royal attire but with nothing but a pink thong on.

"What the...?", I whisper.

"Huh...? Wait...is that you Kamoshida...?", Blondie asks.

"Who?", the rest of us asks.

"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto.", the mysterious King says.

"S-sakamoto...??", Chidori and I exclaimed.

The Blondie turned around. That Blondie is Ryuji!?

I turned to Chidori and her eyes are practically bulging out.

"Ry-ryuji...?!", Chidori exclaims.

"Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, have you?", Mysterious King asks with a smirk.

"And you brought friends this time, because you can't seem to do things yourself.", he says.

"S-shut up! This ain't funny, you asshole!", Blonde says.

"Is that how you speak to a King? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all.", he replies. "Not only did you sneak into my castle, but you insulted me. The King.", he rages. "As they said, your punishment is death. Time for an execution! Take them out!", he yells and we all back up.

"S-stop it...", Blondie says backing away.

The guards clustered up in the room as we spread out ourselves.

"Goddamit...", Blondie whispers shakily then tackles down a guard. "I ain't down for this! C'mon, let's go!", he yells.

A guard knocks him in him in his stomach.

Blondie groaned and dropped to his knees groaning and holding his stomach in pain.

We try to hold off the other guards.

"Leave him alone!", Chidori yells.

"Just go! Get outta here, these guys are serious!", he yells.

"And leave you with god-knows-what!? No way!", Chidori yells tugging at the guard and it throws her to the wall.

I growl as she falls on her backside.

"Chiyo, don't. I'm fine", she says and gets up.

"Running away, are we? What heartless friends you are.", Mysterious King says.

"They ain't friends. C'mon hurry up and go!", Blondie yells again.

"Shut up!", Chidori yells.

"What's the matter? Too scared to run away?", Mysterious King asks. "You pathetic scum aren't worth my time.", he scoffs. Then he smirks, "I'll focus on this one's execution.", and walks over to Blondie.

He pulls Blondie up and gives him a hard right hook. "Take this!", gives him a left. "Lowly scum.", and finally slams on his head. "Useless pest!"

"Stop it!!", Chidori yells.

"Sister, calm yourself.", I say to her as we're both held against the wall.

The Mysterious King looks our way and smirks.

He spits above Blondie's head. "Hmph, where'd your energy from earlier go?", he asks.

"You beat it out of him, you scumbag!", Chidori yells again.

He shakes his head as a guard picks up Blondie and throws him.

"A peasant like you isn't worth beating. I'll have you killed right now.", he says.

I hear Chidori growl as she flicks her show off of her foot right to his head.

"Stop it, I said!", she yells.

"What was that...?", he glares over at her.

"Leave them alone!", the raven haired boy said.

He turned his sight on the boy. "What...Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am.", he stares at him. "That look in your eyes irritates me!", he says and kicks him down.

"Hold him there. After the peasant, it's his turn to die.", he walks over to Blondie and laughs.

"I don't wanna die...", Blondie whines.

I watch the raven haired boy as if something's going on with his head.

Something's wrong...

All of a sudden, he starts yelling and thrashing around until a guard knocks his glasses off.

Then it went silent but only until a gust of wind hits all of us and he liftd his head revealing a white mask on his face and he starts to tear it off.

"W-what the...?", I whipser.

A blue light engulfs him as the blood on his face disappears.


	4. Chidori (06-17 00:47:35)

Chidori POV

"The hell...?", I say looking at the raven haired boy.

He had a thick suit on with red gloves and pointy curved boots.

"Dude, what the-?", I look up to see what's above him. "W-what is that...?", I ask.

"Whatever it is, it looks dangerous.", Chiyo said.

"Give me your power!", the boy yelled and ended up beating the guards off of us.

Blondie knocked the Mysterious King to the ground. "Ha! You like that, you son of a bitch!?", he exclaimed.

"Get the keys, let's go!", I yelled running out with Chiyo.

Blondie grabs the keys and runs out of the cell with the raven haired boy behind him and locks the cell door.

"Dude, your clothes!", he points out as the boy looks down at himself.

"When'd I change into this?", he asks.

"It doesn't matter, let's go!", I say as the Mysterious King gets up and yells at us.

Blondie throws the keys into the water and runs off with us.

"We gotta get out of here.", I say.

º"'"º "'"º º"'"º º'"º

We eventually run into a dead end.

"They're gonna catch up...", I say out of breath.

"Hey, frizzy hair, Blondie, twins!", We all hear a voice and turn to where it's coming from.

"What the-!", I exclaim.

"Gah! What is that thing!?", Blondie exclaims.

"You're not soldiers of this place, right? Get me out of here! Look the keys are right there!", it yells.

Chiyo squeals. I sweatdrop. I know that noise...

She goes and grabs the keys. "Sis, you're not gonna-?", I ask and she pushes past me until I stop her.

"Wait.", I say.

"We're trying to get the hell out of here.", Blondie says. "I mean, you obviously look like an enemy, too!", he says.

"If I was, do you think I'd be trapped here?", the thing asked.

"It's called treason.", I say.

"Even still, I'm not an enemy.", it said.

"A cat...?", raven haired boy asked.

"I am not a cat. Say that again, and I'll make you regret it.", it threatens.

"You're pretty condensending for a cat.", I say and it growls.

"Can we just let it go??", Chiyo.

"Control yourself, will you?", I say.

We look to our left.

"They're catching up already...", Blondie says and looks at his phone. "Shit...still no service?! Ain't there anyway to contact someone from outside??", he asks. "How the hell do we get out...?", he murmurs.

"Hey, you wanna know the exit right? Take me out and I'll take you there.", it says.

"He sounds like he's all talk...", Blondie says. He's not the only one...

"If you guys think you can get out of here alone, then be my guest.", it says.

"What do we do??", we hear footsteps.

"Are you seriously not messing with us?", Blondie asks.

"If you don't hurry, they'll catch you.", it presses on.

We all look at each other.

"Go ahead.", I let go of Chiyo and she gets him unlocked in seconds and hold on to it.

"Freedom tastes so great...", it says stretching.

"Now, where's the exit, you monster cat??", Blondie asks.

"Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana.", it says.

"Ugh shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again??", Blondie goes up to him.

"A-alright! Geez... Follow me and stay quiet.", Morgana says and we follow him out.

As we run, we get cornered with a guard in from of us.

"Crap!", I exclaim.

"Shit, oh shit! It's them!", Blondie yells falling on his backside.

"Hmph, amateur. We will promptly shut them up.", Morgana says as the raven haired boy changes back into his clothes from before and the end up killing the guard.

"So you have one of those too, huh?", Morgana asks.

"We don't have time, we need to go.", I say.

We ended up running up this long flight of stairs and into a room.

"What you all saw back there, was called a Persona.", Morgana explains.

"Y'mean that thing that comes out of you guys all dramatic like?", Blondie asks.

"Yes, you saw how Frizzy-hair here ripped off his mask to summon it, right? Well, everyone wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that..", the raven haired boy changed back into his uniform.

"Whoa, he turned back to normal.", Blondie said.

"Well, you haven't fully controlled your power yet.", Morgana says. "The transformation should normally dissolve like that though...after all.-"

"Shut up! This crap doesn't make any sense!", Blondie yells.

"Can't you sit still and listen for once, Blondie?!", Morgana yells.

"Quit calling me Blondie! My name's Ryuji...", he says.

I widen my eyes. Damn...

"So you are Ryuji...", I whisper and he looks at me.

"There's no time to lecture you! We have to go!", Morgana says and we follow as Ryuji stops in front of a cell with a guy laying face down.

"Hold on, dammit!", he exclaims.

"What is it? We need to go, fast.", Morgana says.

"Who are these guys...?", he asks.

"We don't have time for this. We gotta get out.", I say. Even though it's weird looking at him this way.

We get caught by another guard and I frown at Ryuji as we run and Morgana and the raven haired boy fights it off.

We get down a hallway eventually and Ryuji goes and tried to open a door.

"It ain't opening. Did you trick us, you jerk?", he asks.

"Don't be an idiot. Over here.", Morgana leads us into an open room.

"How are we supposed to get out of here? There aren't even any windows.", Ryuji protests.

"Ugh, amateur. This is the most basic of basics.", Morgana says.

"The vent?", I ask pointing to a vent in above a bookshelf.

"Bingo.", Morgana says. "It leads to outside."

"I see. Then we just gotta get the metallic mesh off then.", he says confidentially. "And a one, and a -", he jumps up there and yanks the mesh off while falling also.

"Ow...crap. The enemy didn't hear us, did they?", he asks. "Seriously though, we're finally getting out of here!", he says excitedly.

"You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out. Now, get going.", Morgana says.

"Don't have to tell us twice.", I say crawling into the vent and out as Chiyo follows.

I stretch. "Mmm we're finally out. And we didn't have to use our powers. But, man...I didn't think that he was actually the same Ryuji from kindergarten... he's changed...", I said and she rubbed my shoulder.

"It'll be okay.", she said.

I nodded hearing them coming out.


	5. Chidori (06-26 17:19:23)

Chidori POV

I hear the boys come out but I don't see Morgana.

"Morgana's staying?", Chiyo asks.

They nod their heads as the scenery changes up again as a normal alleyway.

We all hear a voice. "You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."

"Huh...? Returned? Does that mean we got away?", Ryuji asks.

"We're back...?", I asked looking around.

"Looks like it.", Ryuji says. "I dunno what to think anymore.", he says rubbing his head. "What was all that anyways? That castle, Kamoshida and that weird cat! The hell's going on!?"

We walked out of the alleyway and two officers stop us.

"What's with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin?", one of them asked. "Cutting classes, are we?", the other officer asked.

"No sirs. We just-", I was interrupted by Ryuji.

"Huh? No! We were trying to get to school and we ended up in this weird castle!", he said.

Idiot...

Both officers sighed. "...what?", the short one asked. "Hand over your bags. You better not be doing any drugs.", the tall one said.

I looked at Ryuji.

"Why would you think that!?", he asked exasperated.

The officer looked at the rest of us. "Are you all his friends?", he asked.

"Something like that.", the raven haired boy said.

He doesn't remember me though...

"Then you should go to school. Take him with you.", he said.

I walked over to Ryuji tugging his arm. "And that's exactly what we'll do. C'mon.", I said.

"Like I'm trying to say, I don't know what's going on either!", Ryuji protests barely moving.

"C'mon! You're dragging on the attention.", I seethed at him.

"We passed by Shujin on our way here. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it.", the officer said. "You spout anymore nonsense, I'll contact your school. Is that what you want?", he threatened.

"No sir. We're gonna be on our way now.", I say tugging at Ryuji more.

Ryuji looks at the raven haired boy. "C'mon, say something.", he said.

"Time to go.", both Chiyo and the raven haired boy said and left.

"Is this guy for real??", he asked and I finally got him to move.

"Why didn't you explain to them?", he asked me on the way there.

"Did you really wanna look like a psycho in front of the cops? He accused that you had drugs, which I hope you do not.", I said frustrated.

He only huffed and I let go of him and caught up to Chiyo.

"Still protesting?", she asked.

"Totally against the idea of us not explaining anything to the cops.", I said and looked back at him pouting.

We walked in front of the school and we stopped puzzled.

"Is this for real...? We came the same way...what's going on here...?", Ryuji asked.

A man walked up to the entrance from the school. "That's exactly what I wanted to ask you.", he said. "We received a call from the police."

"That damn cop snitched on us after all!", Ryuji growled.

"It's rare not to see you alone.", the man said. "Where were you roaming around until this time?", he asked.

"Uh...a c-castle?", Ryuji explained.

I facepalmed myself mentally. Moron...like anyone would believe what we went thru.

"So you have no intention of giving an honest answer?", he asked.

"What's this about a castle?", we all heard a familiar voice.

I look up further and see the Mysterious King...in PE uniform...?

What's going on here...?

"Kamoshida...", Ryuji growled.

That's the real Kamoshida...?

"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team.", he says.

Ryuji has a pained expression on his face. "Shuddup! It's your fault that-!", he was interrupted.

"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!?", the man said. He sighs.

"There's not much leeway for you, you know?"

"He's the one that provoked me!", Ryuji yells.

"Do you really want to be expelled!?", the man threatened. "In any case, you'll have to explain yourself. Follow me!"

"What!? This is bullshit!!", Ryuji protests.

I looked up at Kamoshida as he stares at both me and Chiyo.

"I don't like the was he's looking at us.", Chiyo whispers to me.

"Me neither.", I replied.

"Come now, I should've been more considerate, too. Let's just say we were both to blame.", Kamoshida says with a fake cheesy smile.

"Well...if you say so...", the man relaxed. "Still, you're coming with me. It's undeniable that you were late."

"Fine...", Ryuji walks up the steps but stops and glares at Kamoshida and leaves with the man.

"You all are transfers, right? Akira Kurusu.", he gestures to the raven haired boy.

"Have we met somewhere?", Kamoshida asks Akira.

"Probably.", he responds.

"Yeah, this morning.", Kamoshida says. "Well, I'll overlook this for now. I'm sure you heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled, understand?"

What happened with Akira?

I looked at Chiyo as she glared at Kamoshida.

"I understand.", Akira says.

"At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting. Good luck trying to enjoy the rest of your school life.", he says and Akira goes.

Then he turns to us. "You two are twins. That's interesting.", Kamoshida nods. "As I told him, go to the faculty office.", he tilted his head to the door.

I followed behind Chiyo as she glared at him and I looked back at him to see him staring.

"I don't like the looks of him.", I say.

"I don't like him at all. After what happened in that castle, I can't trust him.", Chiyo said.


	6. Explaination

Ryuji POV

After I got ratted and chewed out by the counselor, he led me to my room, 2-C.

I sat down in my seat as everyone stared at me and I glared back.

"Well... students. There will be new transfers to our class.", Ms. Chouno said.

I watched in shock as two girls walk in and everyone is rumbling with conversation.

It's the girls from earlier...

"May you give introductions?", Ms. Chouno asked.

"My name is Chiyo Matsuyama. This is my sister, Chidori Matsuyama. It's nice to meet you all, and we hope to get along with all of you.", she bows and her sister glares at her with her arms crossed.

Wait...where have I heard those names before...?

I hear whispers coming from all sides of the room.

"They're hot...", one guy says.

"I'm loving their hair. I'm so jealous.", a girl seethes.

I roll my eyes and look up seeing the short haired twin stare at me and look away.

She's mad...?

They sit down next to each other in a fashion royal manner.

Next to me.

Chidori doesn't look at me and the whispers die down as everyone looks back our way.

"You're lucky, you get to sit by someone you wanna sit by.", Chiyo whispers.

"Shut it!", Chidori whispers back to her and puts her head down.

I roll my eyes as the day goes by.

Suddenly, I feel something hit my was and I look up to see a paper ball.

I looked everywhere only to see Chidori with a pencil hanging out of her mouth in annoyance.

I unwrapped it up and read the note.

"We need to talk." - Chidori

I looked at her again and wrote back and passed it back to her.

She read it and smiled shaking her head. "Jackass...", she whispers.

We walk outside the classroom.

Chiyo looks at Chidori then back at me, then puts her hands on our shoulders. "I'll leave you two to catch up.", she says and leaves.

"So...", I started.

She sighs. "I'm gonna come out straight. Do you remember me?", she asks.

I look at her. "Your name sounds familiar and so does your sister's.", I say.

"Yeah, but do you remember your kindergarten year?", she ask and I groan shaking my head looking away embarrassingly and scratch my head. "I'd rather not."

She looks confused. I sighed. "I liked a girl I knew so much...but she moved away. I don't think she'll come back.", I say.

She frowns. "Did her mom know your mom?", she asks and I stop moving.

"How do you know that...?", I ask.

She smiles. "I think you'll remember if I show you.", then she frowns looking around then pulls out a necklace with a dolphin charm from her shirt and dangles it in my face.

"Remember this?", she ask and I nod then look at her.

"You're the girl. Chidori...", I whispered and she smiles.

"I thought this'd be awkward but-", I cut her off my hugging her tight.

"Where did you go?? You left and I-I didn't know...!", I say blubbering.

"Ryuji...can't... breathe...!", she exclaims.

I let go of her as people stare. "Sorry. I just...I can't believe you're here...", I say.

"Well I'm here. And you better enjoy it...again.", she says smiling.

"I will.", I say smiling at her.

"I gotta get to that guy again.", I say seriously. "We need to talk about Kamoshida and that castle.", I said.

She nods and follows me.

I walk up to the guy seeing Kawakami talking to him.

"Speak of the devil.", she says crossing her arms. "What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today.", she explains. I frown at her.

"It was nothin'.", I groan.

"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either.", she complains.

"Sorry 'bout that.", I say and whisper to the guy.

"We'll be waiting on the rooftop.", I say and Chidori follows me with her sister.

Chidori POV

I'm happy but I shouldn't get my hopes up. If anything, I shouldn't even get close to him but it happened.

Akira finally shows up.

"There you are.", Ryuji says. "Sorry for calling you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like "don't get involved with him.", huh?", he asked.

"She says your trouble.", Akira replied.

Ryuji chuckles. "We're pretty much in the same boat. Heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it."

As on cue, Chiyo is suprised. "A criminal record?? For what?", she asks.

Akira sighs.

"It's no wonder you were so gutsy.", Ryuji said. He gets serious now. "What was all that, that had happened...? You know, how we almost got killed in the castle?", he getsures.

"How're we supposed to know? All we know, it happened to all of us. It couldn't have been a dream.", I say.

"Well, you remember it, too...yeah?", he asks Akira.

"Yeah.", Akira says.

"Well we all remember, but it doesn't mean much.", Ryuji says in a defeated expression.

"Even if it did turn out to be a dream, you guys saved me from Kamoshida, especially you, man. So yeah, thanks.", Ryuji says with a smile.

We all smile at him.

Why does he have to be so cute...?

"But, man... that Kamoshida we saw back there...you guys probably don't know about it but there are lots of rumors about him.", he says.

"That asshole who was full of himself at that castle. No one says anything about him cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to Nationals. The way Kamoshida was King of that castle felt crazy real cause of that.", he explained.

Ryuji looked at me. "I wonder if we can go back to that castle..."

I looked at him in confusion. "After what we've been thru, you wanna go back?", I asked.

"Ugh! Forget it! Must've been a dream. It has to be...", he said.

I sighed.

"Sorry to drag you all out here for this. That's all I had to say.", he said then looked at Akira.

"You know, we might be pretty similar. I feel like we're gonna get along fine as troublemakers.", he said grinning.

"Which will not happen.", I say crossing my arms.

"Not with her around, it won't.", Chiyo says.

"Shut it.", I growl.

He smiles and holds out his hand. "I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. I'll come talk to you when I see you around, don't go ignoring me, alright?"

Akira nods.

"See ya.", he says and leaves.

"Ryuji, wait up!", I yell catching up to him.


	7. Chidori (06-26 17:21:40)

Chidori POV

I catch up him and I frown. "Geez, you're in a hurry.", I say.

"Sorry, got a text from my mom. Says she's got good news.", he responds.

"Your mom! Oh, I miss her! How's she been?", I ask.

He gives me a pained smile. "She's been doing okay. It's me who's been stressing her out."

I frown and rub his arm. "Ryuji..."

He chuckles. "Enough with the sob story with me! Let's just go!", he says and I follow him to the Subway station.

We eventually make it to his house and I smile.

"I missed coming here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.", I say grinning at him.

"I don't think she'll be able to tell it's you. Took me a while.", he said leading me in the house. "Ma, I'm home!", he called.

A petite woman with short black hair came running to him and hugged him. "Oh, you're here! I got lots of news!", she stops to look at me. "Who's this?", she asked.

I chuckled and looked up to see my mom.

"Where's your sister?", she asked me.

"Going home.", I said and she shook her head.

"Didn't even bother to come say hi...", she said.

Then Ryuji's mom gasped. "Chidori!!", she screamed in excitement and hugged me.

Ryuji laughed at my expression and I hugged her back.

"How was your first day at school? Did you get to make new friends?", she asked.

"A new friend...and an old one." I said looking at Ryuji.

He smiled at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Pay up.", my mom says to Ms. Sakamoto while holding her hand out.

She groans and pulls out a 5000¥ bill and hands it to my mom.

"You guys were betting? On what?", Ryuji asks.

"Whether or not, you'd remember her.", his mom says.

I shake my head at both of the ladies.

Ryuji chuckles and tugs my hand softly. "We'll be in my room. C'mon.", he says leading me.

I hear a whistle then the sound of my mom's yelp.

I looked around his room and it looked boyish as it should. Just a little messy.

He started picking up clothes and shoving them in his closet. "D-don't mind the mess. Didn't think I'd be having company over.", he says shyly.

"It's fine.", I said. Its better than being locked up in the basement.

I sit on his bed and lay back. He stares at me then smiles slightly and lays on the opposite side.

"So...", he started.

"What?", I asked.

"What's up with you? You've...been gone for years and now all of a sudden show up...what happened to you...?", he pressed on.

"You really wanna know?", I asked him and looked at him.

He frowned and nodded.

I sighed and began to tell the story.

"Before we left...the last day you saw me, my father...went on a rampage. He went full crazy on us out of nowhere. Yelling, throwing things, cursing at us in this unknown language. He seemed demonic. It was crazy. Mom couldn't figure it out so she threatened to leave but that didn't do anything but make him angrier. So, he destroyed the house and left. We packed up all that we could and left to live with my aunt, Stocking. She, of course, knew why he went crazy. She said, when they were younger, her and Mom got into a fight and...she left to Heaven. Leaving Mom behind. But, my father was captured by these she-devil girls, who also looked demonic. He was taken to the Mayor, who was basically the Devil himself. My aunt said they had to have injected him with a good amount dose of their blood, since he was just human. Since then, he's tried finding us, he's kinda got it under control but he's still dangerous and he's changed. He's hurt others if they didn't do what he said then when they attack him and innocent bystanders see, he'd play victim and get those people in trouble then use them. He's even captured us before and made me and Chiyo watch him torture my mom.", I sighed.

He just looks at me in shock and disbelief. "You've gotta be kiddin'..."

I sighed again. "I wish I was. Another bad thing happened as well...to me and Chiyo...you're probably gonna hate me and think I'm a freak so I'm not explaining.", I say turning away from him.

"What!? No! C'mon, tell me. You told me everything else.", he said sitting up.

I gave him a slight sad side look. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. After meeting MonaMona, you can't be as bad.", he said.

"You mean, Morgana?", I asked.

"Same difference, now tell me.", he said.

I sighed. "After my and Chiyo's birthday, something bad happened...like terrible...", I said and looked up at him. "We turned into demons ourselves. Our powers just went crazy all of a sudden, and even worse since we were so emotional about it. Mom thought she'd lost us, too. Uncle Garterbelt helped us get in control by training us and it worked.", I said looking at his confused and disbelieving expression.

"So why didn't you do that at the castle?", he asked.

"Do you really think I had the time to explain everything? And we barely know Akira. Think about how he would've felt, especially whatever that was that happened to him.", I said.

He frowned. "That's true."

"That's why I'm saying everything now. I didn't think I'd find you, suprisingly going blonde.", I said reaching up to his hair and running my hand in it.

He smiled. "Had to do some type of rebellion."

"I see.", I say smiling and blush at what I'm doing and drop my hand.

"You dyed your hair too.", he said.

"Not as bad as yours. I kept it natural at least.", I say.

He has a fake shocked-hurt expression. "This is natural!"

I laugh at his antic and he smiles again.

I blush slightly under his gaze wanting to shield my eyes but I can't...

A/N: 1027 words including these XD

But all in seriousness, I'm gonna be making it my goal to at least finish this book by the end of this year, since this year went by incredibly ridiculously fast.


	8. Chidori (06-27 06:39:17)

Chidori POV

I blush slightly under his gaze wanting to shield my eyes but I can't...

"Chidori...I-", he got cut off by a knock on his door.

"Time to go, unless you wanna spend the night.", I heard Mom say on the other side of the door.

I snap out of it and get up brushing myself off. "We'll talk later. And about the castle... we'll talk about that as well. Just don't tell anyone until we can figure it out.", I say walking to the door and stop.

I turned around to look at him and smile. He smiles back and sighs softly.

I leave him, close his door and head down the hallway.

I almost lost it...

I hugged Ms. Sakamoto. "I'm so glad to have seen you, Chi-chan.", she says.

"Thank you. I missed you so much.", I say smiling.

"I missed you too, you and your sister. I hate that she didn't come here.", she says.

"Yeah, she headed home...I think. Knowing her, she's doing something.", I say shaking my head.

She smiles and I leave with Mom as we head to the station.

I wake up hearing heavy pellets of rain on my window seeing that it's morning.

"Chidori, we're gonna be late. Get dressed.", Chiyo says on the other side of my door.

I get up groggily and get dressed without putting my blazer on.

(A/N: I just did Chidori, again.)

We got outside and as usual, Chiyo's got us both covered under her umbrella and we walked to Aoyama-Itchome and saw Akira.

"Well, hi there, stranger.", I said smiling.

Chiyo stays shyly quiet.

Akira looks over at us. "Morning."

"He lives in our neighborhood...", I hear Chiyo say.

"You live in Yongen?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Wow. So we all go the same way.", I say and hop on the subway.

It's super crowded and it's irritating me. "I feel suffocated."

Chiyo looks at me. "Claustrophobic?"

"No, I just feel suffocated. With all these different smells, it's hard to concentrate."

Akira looks at us in confusion but smiles nonetheless.

We walk in our separate classrooms and I go to my seat only to see Ryuji sleeping.

I nudge his arm once and he mumbles something about ramen.

I shake my head then nudge his arm again.

He wakes up slow and groans.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

He takes a minute to let his vision focus then chuckless at me.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?", I asked.

He shook his head, of course.

"I had my mind on the castle then just played video games all night.", he said.

"Typical. Sounds like something you'd do.", I say and the bell rings for classes to start.

A man with grey hair, half shaven beard and glasses came in.

A sub?

"Alright, class. Settle down. I'm your sub today, my name is Mr. Edogawa. I'll will teach you all about magic. You like magic, yeah?", he asks.

"This guy's a nut job...", Ryuji whispers.

I snicker at knowing that only me and Chiyo knew the key to magic anyways.

Mumbling and whispers were erupted in the room.

"Alright.", he claps. "Today's subject is Tarot. That's right, cards used in fortune telling. Originating in the 15th century Europe as normal playing cards, tarot cards evolved into tools of divination."

I listen in and make sure Ryuji pays attention. "Stay up."

"This is boring. We're not gonna have a question on the exam about this.", he whispers.

I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he widens his eyes. "We are??"

I nod.

"... First, let's talk about the composition of the deck...the modern 78-card tarot deck is divided into two parts. There are 22 Major Arcana, the face cards to be exact. And 56 Minor Arcana, or number cards."

We wait outside the school for Akira and see him walk out.

"Yo.", Ryuji says walking up to him.

"What's up?", Akira asks.

"I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday. I tried telling myself it was all just a dream...but I couldn't do it. I can't act like nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all.", he gives us a serious look.

"I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what. And you guys are the only people I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?", he asks.

"I'm in. But if we don't find this castle again, I'm kicking your ass.", I say.

"Me too.", Chiyo says.

"That's fine by me.", Ryuji says then looks at Akira.

"Sure. What next?", Akira asks.

I hear Chiyo softly squeal happily.

"Ooh... looks like I managed to talk some sense into you.", he says grinning.

We walked to where we first met.

"If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time. When'd they build something like that, though?", he asked.

"You're asking us?", I said.

He looked around. "We walked that way from here, right?"

"Maybe.", Akira says.

"When you put it that way, I'm not so sure anymore... alright, this way. Lemme know if you guys notice something.", he said and led us to where we first started.

We only ended up back at the school.

"Huh...? We're at school.", Ryuji says. "There wasn't anything out of place along the way, right? I didn't see no castle either...gah...we must've made a wrong turn somewhere. Let's try again.", he said.

"Again...?", Akira asks.

"Don't worry, I won't mess up this time. Let's go.", he says and leads us another way only to have us end up to school again.

"For real...?", I murmurs.

"Ryuji...", I start.

"I know. I know...but is it smaller than what we think it is...? What do you guys think?", he asks.

"I wanna go home.", Chiyo and I say.

"Check on your phone.", Akira says.

"I already did that. I didn't see anything like it around here...", he says and gets a confused look on his face.

"Huh...? Phone...", he says. "That reminds me, didn't you have a navigation app thingy on, back then?", he asks Akira.

"Navigation app?", Akira asks setting his bangs aside.

"I dunno if it was or not, but I heard stuff that sounded like one coming from your phone. Y'know, didn't it say stuff like "returned to the real world" or something like that?", he asked.

Akira shrugs. "Lemme see your phone for a bit.", Ryuji says and Akira takes out his phone and hands it to him.

As he looks on it for the app, he gets a confused look on his face. "What's this eyeball-looking thing?"

"I can't delete it.", Akira says.

Ryuji looks up. "Wait, what?" He looks back down. "What a weird app." I see him press on it. "Oh wait, this is it! I knew it! It is a navigation app! There's even your search history! Oh man, I'm such a genius!", he grins.

I roll my eyes smiling.

"Let's try using it.", he says.

"But I don't know how.", Akira says.

"Then, I'll do it.", Ryuji says and searches for the castle.

"Kamoshida... Shujin Academy... pervert... castle... beginning navigation.", Akira's phone said.

"There we go! Then we went in a certain direction and-", all of a sudden we feel some sort of atmospheric wave come over us. "Hey, what're you-?", Ryuji looks up. "Huh...? What the hell!?", and the scenery changes like last time.

"Look! It's the castle from yesterday!", Ryuji says and runs to the front door.

"Ryuji!", I yell.

"You idiot!", Chiyo yells.

"We made it back...that means what happened yesterday was for real too...", he says.

"Yeah but you don't have to go and rush. What if we die here and never figure out what's going on??", I ask.

He frowns. "Sorry.", He looks at Akira.

"Gah! Those clothes again...!"

We look at Akira and notcie he has on the same clothes from yesterday.

It seems he didn't notice either.

How do you not feel a heavy looking coat riding on your back?

"That happened last time too, huh? What's with that outfit?", Ryuji asks.

Akira grins. "Not bad, huh?"

"It looks great!", Chiyo says.

"You like it?! What's goin' on here!? This makes no effin' sense at all...", he says.

"Quiet down, will you?", I say.

"Hey!", we all turn to hear a familiar voice.


	9. We Meet Again

Chidori POV

"Hey.", we all turned to hear a familiar voice.

It was Morgana!

"Morgana, what're you doing here?", Chiyo asks.

He runs up to us and looks at Ryuji. "Stop making a commotion."

"Agh...you?!", Ryuhi says in annoyance.

Morgana looks down. "The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be...To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape."

"What is this place anyways? Is it the school?", Ryuji asks.

Morgana looks up at him. "That's right."

"But it's a castle!", Ryuji exclaims.

"This castle is the school. But only to this castle's ruler."

"The castle's ruler...?", Ryuji asks.

"I think you called him Kamoshida?", Morgana asks.

We nod.

"It's how his distorted heart views the school." Morgana says.

Distorted heart...?

"Kamoshida... distorted...?", Ryuji muttered. He stomped at Morgana. "Explain it in a way it makes sense!"

Morgana frowns. "I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it."

"What'd you say!?", Ryuji raged.

I interject and calm him down.

"Kamoshida sees the school as his castle. We're seeing that this-", I getsure to the castle. "Is the way that he sees the school."

"You got it." Morgana says.

Ryuji frowns deeper.

All of a sudden we just hear a scream.

"What was that?!", Ryuji asks.

"It must be the slaves captive here.", Morgana says stretching.

"For real?", Ryuji whispers. We hear another scream. "Oh, shit...it's for real! We saw other guys held captive here yesterday...in pretty sure they're from our school."

"Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary. It's like that everyday here. What's more, you all escaped yesterday. So he must've lost his temper quite a bit.", Morgana says.

This goes on everyday...?

"Quite a bit?? There's no way.", Chiyo says.

"That son of a bitch!", Ryuji yells.

"Ryuji...?", Morgana looks up at him.

I look at him in confusion.

Just what has Kamoshida done to him...?

"This is bullshit!!", he runs up to the front door and rams his arm against it. "You hear me, Kamoshida!?!"

"Doing that isn't going to open it,you know.", Morgana says. "Still, it seems you have your reasons."

Ryuji walks back to us. "Hey, MonaMona!"

Morgana narrows his eyes at Ryuji. "It's Morgana!", he warns.

"Do you know where those voices are coming from?", he asks.

"You want me to take you to them?", Morgana asks. "... well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if they come with us. Especially, Frizzy Hair."

"His name is Akira.", Chiyo said.

I shook my head.

"Let's go.", Akira says.

"It's settles then!", Morgana says smiling.

"For real...!?", Ryuji asks excitedly. "Thanks, man. All of you."

"Alright, let's do this. Follow me!", Morgana says and leads us inside.

We get inside to the entrance and see the scenery change from the main entrance to the school lobby.

"What the...!?", Ryuji exclaims.

"What was that?", I ask.

"I was seeing double or something just now...! Was that Shujin!?", Ryuji asks.

"I told you before. This is your school. Regardless, we don't have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up. Come on, this way!", Morgana says.

He leads us to another door that has so many flights of stairs all the way down.

"We're probably in a basement.", I say.

"Probably. Who knows?", Chiyo says.

We run down the stairs quickly and around the rushing water and through a door that led to a guard.

"Darn...I had a feeling there would be guards here...", Morgana says. "It looks like we won't be able to avoid conflict from this point forward."

"F-for real...?", Ryuji asks.

"Oh well. You better remember my basics of battle.", Morgana says and tells him all the types of strategies, sneaking, all-out attack, etc.

They snuck up on the guard and took it down in seconds.

We moved forward and found a bridge to run across.

"Why ain't anyone here?", Ryuji asks. "Dammit, they were here before! Where'd they go!?"

"Quiet down!", Morgana whispers.

"Oh yeah, there were more of 'em further in too...!", Ryuji says then runs off.

"R-ryuji!!", I yell after him and run to him.

He's not gonna make it in here. He's the only one that doesn't have powers.

He turns around on me and grabs my hand. "Crap, I hear footsteps comin'! Lots of 'em!", he says pulling on me and runs.

"It would be a problem if they discovered us now...", Morgana ran to a door. "Hey, let's head into that room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave."

"We don't have time for explainations then!", I say pushing everyone into the room and closes the door softly.

"The Shadows probably won't come in here.", Morgana says.

"How can you tell...?", Ryuji asks panting and gasping for air still.

"The lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak.", Morgana says nonchalant.

The scenery briefly changes into a classroom then back to how it was.

"Is this a classroom...!?", Ryuji asks.

"Now do you understand?" Morgana asks. "This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects."

Ryuji frowns. "This is Kamoshida's reality...? Shit makes no sense at all!"

"One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place, a "Palace".", Morgana says.

"A Palace...?", Ryuji says.

"This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle.", Morgana explains.

"So...it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that!?", Ryuji asks. He laughs in conflict of emotions. "That son of a bitch!", he screams again.

"You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.", Morgana says.

"I already don't like him. Just 'cause of the way he acted here. If this is the way he acts here, there's no way he wouldn't act that way at school.", I say.

"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel. Everything is that asshole's fault!", Ryuji says.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but don't let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside.", Morgana warns. He looks at Akira. "You're curious about your outfit, aren't you?"

Akira nods. "Yeah, I'm curious as hell about it too.", Ryuji says crossing his arms.

"I think it's fine.", Chiyo whispers.

"That's also because of this world.", Morgana says.

Ryuji frowns deeper. "More stuff that makes no sense..."

"Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within.", Morgana explains.

Ryuji groans. "I'm so fed up with all this!"

"You wanted to come here, now deal with it!", I say.

He frowns and drags a hand down his face.

"I'm more curious about you than his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?"

"I'm a human. An honest to God human!", Morgana says.

"No, you're obviously more like a cat!", Ryuji says.

"This is, well...it's because I lost my true form...I think.", Morgana says.

"You think?", we all ask.

"But I do know how to regain my true form. The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation if those means. Well, I ended up getting caught though...", he says.

"Yeah, we saw that.", I said.

"Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too!", he says. "I'm gonna make him pay for sure!"

"What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy...", Ryuji says losing his mind.

"If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along.", Morgana says. "I'll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?", he asks Akira.

Akira nods.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help, so...", Ryuji says and pulls out a gun.

"Whoa!", Akira exclaims in shock and moves out the way.

"I brought this just in case! It's only a model gun though, so it only makes sounds.", he says smiling.

"Ryuji...what if that was an actual gun? I bet you never held or fired a real one in your life!", I yelled in disbelief.

"Now, what made you think I was gonna bring a real one!?", he asked.

"Why would you think to bring it at all, if it's just a model!?", I asked.

"Enough! That's a toy!", Morgana yells.

"But it looks totally real, so it'll at least fake 'em out.", Ryuji says confidently. "Oh, and I brought some medicine too. You know what they say: providin' is pre... something.", Huh? Huh?"

I shake my head and take the gun from him. "You idiot..."

"So you were planning this from the start...well, fine. If you're ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration.", Morgana says.


	10. Ryuji

Ryuji POV

We walked out the room and I felt more excited and motivated to take out that bastard Kamoshida.

He won't know what'll hit 'em.

I looked at Chidori and Chiyo at their serious faces. Every now and then, they'd look at each other like they're communicating. It's weird.

"So how will we do this, Morgana?", Chidori asked.

He shushed her.

We heard a voice. Most likely a guard.

"Hm...I thought I just heard something move from over there. Guess it was just my imagination.", one of the guards said.

"And what of the slaves?", another guard asked.

"They're all in the training hall. I'd assume they're screaming in pain by now.", the first guard laughed.

"Very well. By the way, I heard there may be Intruders around so stay on guard.", the other said and left.

"Did you hear that?", Morgana asked Akira. He nodded and looked around.

"They said training hall, right?", I ask.

"I think that's just a little further ahead. Let's go!", Morgana says and leads away.

After a while, we noticed a guard patrolling at the end of a set of stairs.

"Shoot, there's a guard on duty here. The way to the training hall should be pass those bars.", Morgana whispered.

"So what? We take it down?", I ask.

"We won't be doing anything. We don't have powers like Akira and Morgana.", Chidori said.

"So, we'll just hide and let you two take care of the rest.", Chiyo said.

"Fine. But don't let the Shadows catch you. If they do, the security level of the Palace will rise.", Morgana explained.

"And if they don't?", I asked.

"That's kinda obvious.", Chidori said.

"If they don't, then it won't rise. We'll be able to just sneak past them with no problem.", Morgana said.

"Sounds complicated.", I sighed.

"How is that anywhere near complicated? If they catch us, we're dead. If they don't, we're good.", Chidori summed it up.

I nodded and she shook her head.

As Akira and Morgana beat the Shadow, we head to the underground passage from the prison.

"I got a bad feeling.", Chiyo says and Akira stops us abruptly.

"What's up?", I asked and he turned around with a finger on his lips and his other hand to his ear.

We listened to hear two voices. Most likely enemies...

"Hey, have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?", one voice asks.

"No, nobody yet.", the other voice said.

"I had a feeling there'd be a lot of enemies. It'd be impossible to dodge all of them.", Morgana whispered.

"Then, what do we do? Should we try and take 'em down like before?", I ask.

"It's not that simple. We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy.", Morgana says.

"I-I see... sorry...dammit, I wish I could fight... I'd at least be able to help out a little bit...", I say looking down sadly. "But all I got is this toy from earlier...I'm such a loser."

I felt Chidori rub my back. "Relax. It's not your fault."

I looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Huh? Do you mean that gun?", Morgana asks.

"Yeah... It looks real n' all, but it doesn't shoot anything...", I sigh.

Morgana gets a starry look in his eyes. "I see...well, there is a way...ok, we'll use that to take down the enemies!"

We all looked at him in confusion.

"What!? Were you listenin' to me? It don't even shoot pellets...", I exclaim.

We hear footsteps coming our way.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this'll work. Attack away, Frizzy Hair!", Morgana exclaims.

"Leave it to me.", Akira says.

"Wait, dude! As I keep sayin', it's not gonna fire anything!", I yell.

Akira goes to attack the Shadow and when he points at the Shadow with the gun, it actually shoots bullets.

"Dude, what the crap...? Are you sure you bought a fake one?", Chidori asked me over the noise of gunshots.

"I did! At least, I hope so...", I say. I bought it from that Airsoft place...! Did he give me a real one...!?

"You idiot!", I hear her whisper to herself.

After they get finished, they return to us.

"Whoa, did that toy gun just shoot real freakin' bullets!?", I ask in disbelief.

"This is a cognitive world. As long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes such. It's a good thing its realistic-looking.", Morgana says.

"... I don't get it.", I say. Why's he gotta make things complicated?

Morgana laughs. "I wasn't expecting someone with your brains to understand." He looks at Akira and the twins. "How about you? Did you get what I said?"

"We understand perfectly before you even said anything, actually.", Chidori said.

"It's simple logic.", Akira says.

"Heh, just as I was expecting.", Morgana says.

Wait...

"Wait, if it's better havin' something realistic, why do you got that slingshot!?", I ask in annoyance. "And it was just as strong as a goddamn gun! What about your whole cognitive whatever!?"

Chidori sighs.

"W-well, um...", Morgana sighs. "Fine, you can choose to understand it however you want. Oh by the way, we should decide how we divvy up our roles in battle from here on out."

"He totally dodged my question...", I whisper.

"As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies. It'll be important to coordinate our moves well. I can keep providing Intel for us, but you should decide how we fight, Frizzy Hair.", Morgana says.

"Whaddya mean by "how we fight?"", I ask.

"Basically, what we do in battle. He can order us directly or let us decide what to do.", Morgana explains.

"Well we don't have powers or weapons, so I don't think we'll be able to even get close to fighting yet.", I said.

Morgana sighs. "Fine, we'll see."

We moved on to go to the training hall and heard screams of pain getting closer and closer.

We finally find a door leading to the training hall.

"Kamoshida's... training hall...of Love...? What kinda bullshit is this!?" I yell in disgust. What the hell is wrong with this creep!?

"Shush!", Chidori whispered and closed the door behind us. "You're trying to get us killed?"

We move on past that door and more voices get closer.

The sight of what we saw is just horribly disgusting...even for a human with no morals.

I feel my face scrunch up in a frown. "Dammit! This is bullshit!", I yell.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?", Morgana says sitting on a crate.

I look around then shakes my head. "But this is beyond messed up!", I exclaim scratching my head and look around again. "How do I open this...?"

"Are you seriously looking for a fight? You have no powers or weapons and last time you almost got yourself killed! What are you thinking!?", Chidori yells.

"Keep it down!", Morgana whispers.

"Stop it...!", we all hear a voice.

A male covered in bandages and bruises walks up to us on the other side of the gate. "Leave us alone...its useless."

"Huh!?", I exclaim.

Another one walks up. "If we stay obedient, we wont be executed like you guys."

"This is ridiculous...", Chiyo says.

"You tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like this!?", I ask in anger gripping onto the bars. Just what is Kamoshida doing to these guys!?

"Wait a minute...Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?", Morgana asks.

We looked at him.

"We can't just leave them here!", I say. He'd actually leave them!? I knew he was bad news...

He shakes his head. "How stupid can you be?"

"What!?", I yell in disbelief.

"These are only humans and Kamoshida's cognition.", he says. There he goes again with that cognition shit. "They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They're different from you all", Morgana says.

I frown in confusion and anger.

"Meaning, there's no point in saving them! They're different from the real ones in the real world! You could say they're extremely similar-looking dolls.", Morgana exclaims.

Similar looking dolls...? "The hell...? Why's it gotta be so complicated?", I asked. I frowned. "So the school's a castle and the students are slaves...it's so on point yahy it makes me laugh. This really is the inside of that asshole's head."

"I'm glad you finally got it.", Chidori says. "Now all we gotta do, is beat the shit out of him."

Morgana gets down near us and looks on to the slaves getting beat. "Still, this is horrible. It must means he treats them as slaves in the real world too."

What...?

"In the real world, too...?", thinking about it pisses me off as I look closely at their faces. "Wait...I know these guys... they're members of the volleyball team, the one Kamoshida coaches for!", I exclaimed as more and more I realize it

"They must be physically abused every day...there's no way they'd be so beat up normally.", Morgana said.

I widened my eyes. "Don't tell me...they're going thru similar shit in reality!?"

Morgana looked sad. "Most likely. I mean, this proves Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves."

"So it might be for real...I heard that Kamoshida's usin' physical punishment. They're just rumors, but...if they're true, wouldn't it be somethin' to report to the police...?", the more and more I think on this shit, the more I'm getting pissed off.

There's no way in hell he's gonna get away with this!!

"I'll use these guys as evidence. If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida...!", I said and pulled out my phone.

I hear Chidori whisper idiot again but right now, I could care less.

Kamoshida's goin' down!!

I try opening the camera app but it's not working. "...huh...? It's not workin'!? We can use the navigation app, but tell camera's a no-go!?"

"A navigation app...?", Morgana asks.

"That's what we used to come here.", I said. I looked at Akira. "What about yours?"

He pulled out his phone, but looked just as shocked as I was.

Morgana moved around nervously. "Whatever you do is fine, but we're gonna get caught if we stand around like this. We need to head back!"

I moved toward the bars. "Hang on a sec! There's no other way...I'll just memorize their faces before goin' home!"

We checked around each cell so I could memorize each familiar person I saw.

Everything that was happening was disgusting and horrible. I looked at the twins and Akira.

If anything happens to then because of me...

I shook my head at the thought.

No... there's no way that'll happen.

"Hurry! We need to get out of here, quick!", Morgana whispered.

We moved to the door of the training hall of love and left.

We hear voices of guards in high security coming our way and we make a run for it.

We make it to the front lobby but stop as Kamoshida comes up to us.

"...you knaves again?", he scoffs. "To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!"

I walk up. "The school ain't your castle!", I yell then smirk. "I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down!"

Kamoshida smirks as well. "It seems it's true when they say, "barking dogs seldom bite." How far the star runner of the track team has fallen."

I grit my teeth and look away.

"Track star...?", I hear Chidori whisper. I look at her then back at him.

"The hell are you getting at!?", I yelled.

"I speak of the "Track Traitor" who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams.", he says. Then he shakes his head. "Oh, I can only imagine the pain of there others who were dragged under with your... selfish act."

"Track Traitor...? This doesn't sound like you at all, Ryuji.", Chidori says.

"Oh? You havent told them, huh? What a surprise. So, you're accompanying him without knowing anything at all?", Kamoshida asks smugly.

"Don't...!", I start.

"He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.", Kamoshida says smiling widely.

"That's-!", I get cut off. "That's not true!", Chidori yells.

I look behind me to see her shaking angrily.

"You know nothing about Ryuji to even start with that! Sure, he's hot-headed, but he must've caused violence for a good reason!!", she yells then grits her teeth and shaking her head. "You're supposed to be the coach, you're supposed to understand your students!!"

He scoffs. "You've come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead...how unlucky of you.", he turns away to speak to a guard. "Go. Kill them all. Don't sully my castle with garbage."

Two guards come up to us as Akira and Morgana steps up as well.

"Goddammit..."

This is my fault...

A/N: 2163 words. That's pretty long, huh? Sorry, it took so long. I've been pretty depressed and this summer hasn't been going so well for me. My dog died, two death anniversaries are coming up in my family and XXXTentacion just died recently so I'm really, really upset. And I'm really, really sorry for not updating some of my other books as well. I'll get to them soon, I promise...I just need a little time but I know you guys like my books so I'm gonna put in the work to make it special. Baiiii~


	11. Ryuji Awakening

Ryuji POV

"Goddammit..."

This is all my fault...

"Ryuji move!", Morgana yells.

I feel Chidori pull me back from the battle and I just stare in shock and regret as both Akira and Morgana are put down in seconds.

"No...", Chiyo says covering her mouth.

Kamoshida steps on Morgana's back as a golden guard steps on Akira's.

Morgana groans. "...you piece of--"

Kamoshida stares at us as I drop to my knees. "I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?"

I shook my head. "No..."

He glared. "What a worthless piece of trash. Getting emotional so quickly. How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have your forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?"

"Wasn't no kindness, it was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!", I say slamming my fists in the floor.

"It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me! That coach who got fired was hopeless too...had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've just settled it with only breaking his star's leg."

"What...?", I asked looking up.

What's he mean by that...?

"Do you need me to deal with your other leg too?", he chuckles. "The school will call it self-defense anyway!"

I grit my teeth. "Dammit...am I gonna lose again...? Not only can I not run anymore...the track team's gone too cause of this asshole...!", I whisper to myself.

"So that's why...", I hear Morgana say then groan as Kamoshida puts more force on him.

"Ryuji...it's okay.", I hear Chidori say and I look at her.

"Once these two are dealt with, you're next. And maybe, I'll keep those two beauties behind you, too!", Kamoshida says and laughs as I look up at him.

"Ryuji!", Morgana groans.

"Stand up for yourself!", Akira yells.

They're right...

"Get up and fight, Ryuji." I hear Chidori say aggressively.

"...You're right. Everything that was important to me taken by him... I'll never get 'em back...!", I say forming my hands into fists.

"Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you.", he sneered.

I look up at him angrily. "No...that's what you are...!", I stand up. "All you think about is hurting people. You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida!"

He looks at his guards. "What're you doing!? Silence him!"

I point at him with fierce aggression. "Stop lookin' down on me with that stupid smile on your face!!!", I yell.

It gets silent all of a sudden then I feel this large, huge amount of pain poking into my head. "You made me wait quite a while.", the voice says. "You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name is disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...? The "other you" _that exists_ within desires it thus." , I hear the voice continue on and the pain enlarges more and more.

"I am thou, thou art I. There is no turning back. The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!!", it yells and I feel a cool plate of metal mold onto my face somehow.

"Hmph. What can you do...? Cower in fear and watch.", the golden guard say raises his sword.

I groan getting up and trying so hard to pull and yank the metal off my face so much that it hurts to do so as it finally comes off and I scream in pain, not noticing anything else around me.

After the pain, I feel lighter as blue light surrounds and engulfs me.

"Ugh, this one as well!?", I hear Kamoshida complain.

I look down at my hands smiling. Finally...!

"Right on... wassup, Persona? This effin' rocks!!! Now that I got my powers, it's time for payback.", I say cracking my knuckles. "Yo... I'm ready.", I get it to a fighting stance. "Bring it!"

The golden guard groans and scoffs. "Don't mock me, you brat!!", it turns into a Shadow.

I looked back at my Persona. "Blast 'em away, Captain Kidd!!"

Chidori POV

I stare at Ryuji and his new outfit, and his new awakened power...

What is going on...? And why can't I use my normal powers...?

Chiyo must've realized this too.

We haven't been able to use our powers since we've been in here.

The only thing that works is our telepathy...

"I wonder that myself, sister. It's so odd and it makes me nervous and upset.", she says. "Last time we were in here, and after I walked home with Akira, my powers went crazy with my emotions. Like they've been held in for so long."

I frown. But that hasn't happened to me yet...

But...that Kamoshida makes me sick.

He had to have done something that'd make Ryuji act the way he acted.

Ryuji isn't a thug...is he...?

A/N: if only you knew, girl. Ryuji and Chidori has a lot to talk about after this fight is done. Baiiii~


	12. Chidori (06-27 06:43:55)

Chidori POV

After their battle was done, Ryuji looked exhausted more than he was earlier.

"...How 'bout that?", he yells.

"Whoa...so Ryuji had the potential, too...", Morgana says.

"Even if you apologize now...I ain't forgivin' you...!", Ryuji says.

Kamoshida walks up. "I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don't understand..."

A pale blonde haired girl in a black-pink two piece bikini, a crowned cat ear handband, and fushia heels walks up to Kamoshida and purrs while snuggling up to him.

The sight of it makes me wanna upchuck.

"Wh- Takamaki!?", Ryuji yells.

I frown. Now I really wanna upchuck.

Chiyo rubs my back and looks at me with a frown.

"Oh...! What...what a meow-velous and beautiful girl...!", Morgana says and I frown deeper.

I don't like the sight of her but she seems familiar...

"What's going on...!?", Ryuji asks in anger.

"Something seems off...", Akira says.

The girl pays no mind and keeps snuggling up to Kamoshida and he looks like he's enjoying it.

"Yeah...now that you mention it...but why is she even here...!?", Ryuji says.

Kamoshida puts his hand under her chin and Ryuji growls.

"Hey! Let go of her, you perv!", he yells.

I frown deeper and shake slightly as Chiyo rubs my back.

There's nothing he can do... she's not even real, so why...!?

Kamoshida turns to us. "How many times must I tell you until you understand? This is my castle-- a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me...that is, everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you."

"Takamaki! Say somethin'!", Ryuji yells.

She's not real...!

"Calm down, Ryuji! It seems that girl isn't the real one.", Morgana says.

Thank you, Morgana...

"She's the same as those slaves--a being made from Kamoshida's cognition of her!", Morgana explains.

Kamoshida looks at me. "Awww...are you jealous?"

Now everyone's attention is on me.

"As if!! I wouldn't let you touch me with a ten-foot pole, asshat!!", I yell to throw them off.

"Well, I'm not surprised." He looks at Ryuji. "Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you."

Except me...

"Dammit!", Ryuji sneers.

"Clean them up this instant!", Kamoshida yells.

Three Shadows appear. "We're outnumbered...let's scram before we get surrounded!", Morgana says.

"We're not gonna do anything and just run!?", Ryuji asks.

"You got any other ideas or suggestions!?", I yell.

"Just shut up and go.", Akira says.

"Thank God you've got a level head.",

Morgana said.

Ryuji finally caves in. "We'll expose what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us...!"

Kamoshida laughs. "I was beginning to get bored of torturing the ones here! Come at me whenever you want, if you don't care about your life!", he laughs again and we escape outside in the front somehow.

After Ryuji's fits of panting, "Anyways! I don't remember changing into this!", he gestures to his outfit.

"After everything that happened, your outfit is what you're worried about!?", I growled irritably.

"You look great.", Akira says smiling.

"Uhh... should I be happy about that?", Ryuji asks. "Then again, it ain't as bad as yours."

"What we should be doing, is getting out of here.", Chiyo says.

We hear the guards. "Did you find them!?"

Morgana gets up. "Quiet.", he whispers.

"No. Search that way!!", another guard orders.

"So what's goin' on? I'm completely lost, man...!", Ryuji whispers.

"I told you before. When a Persona-user opposes a Palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. It's to prevent you from being affected by distortions", Morgana explains.

Ryuji feels his face. "Is this...a skull...?"

"Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within...not that you'll get it.", Morgana says.

Ryuji looks defeated. "Nope..."

"Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is." Morgana says.

Ryuji crosses his arms. "Easy for you to say.", then he gasps. "Wait, we're in deep shit!!"

"I said to be quiet!", Morgana hushed him.

"We might've gotten away here, but we're still screwed with the Kamoshida at the real school...", Ryuji says.

Damn...I didn't even think of that...

"That's quite sharp of you! For being an idiot...", Morgana says. "Relax. The Kamoshida in reality can't possibly know about what happens here. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed--a side of one's personality they don't wanna see."

"...so we're okay?", Ryuji asks.

"Did the Kamoshida in reality remember about the execution?", Morgana asks. We all look at each other. "There you have it."

"Alright! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is--", Morgana cut him off.

"Wait, I guided you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me. That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything.", Morgana says.

"Huh? Cooperate?", Ryuji asked.

"You had us coming here out of a deal!?", I say angrily.

They shushed me. A vein grows into my face.

I just had about enough today!

I storm off and out of the Palace quicker than anyone else as Chiyo follows behind.

"Sister!", I hear her calling up to me and running. "Chidori, stop. What is wrong with you?", she asks.

I give her a look like you know exactly what's wrong.

She frowns. "There's not much you can do about that. And I'd better not catch you changing yourself because you want his attention.", she say crossing her arms.

I frown deeper than before. "I'm not. I just...I wish he'd said something like "Chidori, I have a girlfriend while you were gone because I didn't think you'd ever come back.", I'd understand but noooo. We had that talk for simply nothing!!", I yell and storm off again as she follows me.

After walking to the station, I hear Ryuji's voice and I keep walking until he finally catches up and turns me around.

"What's wrong with you?", he asks.

I glare at him and he flinches but sighs.

"We need to talk anyways...", he says and I lighten up a little. "You're damn right."

We get on the train that leads to his house and walk inside the silent home.

"Ma won't be back until later, I guess.", he says sadly.

"So, you and your girlfriend got time to mess around, huh?", I say not thinking and mentally slapping myself.

"H-huh!? Girlfriend!?", he asks.

I turn to him. "Yeah, that girl. You sure seemed upset and jealous that Kamoshida had her. So she has to be your girlfriend."

"Wha--!? No! We've been classmates since middle school but that's about it. We rarely talk!", he says embarrassed.

"You aren't lying to me?", I ask.

"With that face you had since we left, I don't think I can lie to you.", he said and I sigh.

"Sorry. I'm just so wrapped up in the whole Kamoshida thing and how he talked about you and what you're done.", I walked up to him. "You aren't really a thug...are you Ryuji...?"

He sighs and looks down. "Tell me, it's not true.", I say.

"Promise you won't get mad.", he says.

"I wanna hear the truth, no matter if I do get mad.", I say.

He sighs again and sits on a arm of the couch.

"Kamoshida... some how got word on my parents separation. After you'd left...it was hard for me. My dad would beat my mom and me at times when he was upset or drunk. And one day he just left. In the morning of track practice, I'd seen everyone around Kamoshida and as soon as I got there they looked at me with the most horrid, unexcusable expressions on their faces. Like they wanted to laugh. Kamoshida had found out and told them what had happened. He laughed like everyone else did and I felt like I had to do somethin'. So I punched 'em. The look on everyone's faces was a nightmare for me, like they knew what was gonna happen.", he sighs and shook his head.

"Kamoshida played victim and casually broke my leg. Kicked my knee right in, too.", I gasped and felt regrettable for yelling and accusing him.

He looked up at me and widened his eyes. "H-hey...don't cry.", he said and reached up to my face and wiped my tear away.

I hadn't noticed I was crying. I was too in deep of what was going on and what he'd explained to me.

"I'm sorry...", I say. Sorry isn't even enough to cure his pain.

It's not enough to cure his leg.

He smiles. "Relax. I ain't goin' anywhere so don't worry. He hasn't kicked this old dog down yet. Now that I got this new power.", he says flexing his arm and I smile sadly and hug him.

"Thank you..."

A/N: Welp! She finally figured out what happened! But lots of things will happen soon. And there's gonna be more of Ryuji's POV soon as well. Baiiii~


End file.
